


pick up where we left off

by neowise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neowise/pseuds/neowise
Summary: Jaemin comes back after being gone for almost a year and Jeno is still waiting, always ready to take him back.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	pick up where we left off

**The Anonymous @anonymous_STAFF** **·** **10m**

**Rumor has it, St. Andrew's prince is back in town.**

**Yes, you read that right.**

**Our own royalty, Jaemin Na, is back.**

**We missed his pretty face. But are his friends excited to see him too? Are they even still friends?**

**The Anonymous is curious. Will he be welcomed back with open arms?**

  
  
  


Jeno slams his phone as soon as he reads the latest tweet from The Anonymous. He usually avoids reading posts from this rumor account because he has better things to do than read about the private lives of other people.

But he can't help it this time, not when he saw Jaemin's name. Another tweet was posted before he can even process the first one.   
  


**The Anonymous @anonymous_STAFF** **·** **2m**

**Last year, his royal highness went MIA at the Wolves vs Dinosaurs game before going completely missing.**

**We all remember the look on our captain’s face when Jaemin didn't show up at the championships.**

**Can’t wait to see Jeno Lee’s face again now that his missing friend is back.**

  
  


Jeno feels angry and hurt. He didn't even know Jaemin's back. He remembers that particular game mentioned in the tweet, when he had to be the soccer captain battling for a championship first and friend second. He didn’t know he wouldn't see Jaemin anymore after that. 

But he's back now and Jaemin didn’t come to him first. 

The door of the classroom for his first period opens just as he was thinking of calling Jaemin's number. 

"Hey Jen, are you okay?" Donghyuck asks. Renjun is right behind him and he's still looking at his phone.

"Yeah, why?" Jeno answers, trying to school his face to a neutral expression.

"Because Jaemin is back," Renjun says, the bite in his tone was difficult to ignore. Of the three of them, Renjun is probably the angriest because he was the last person to see Jaemin before he left. He trusted Jaemin's promise. He waited the longest for Jaemin to come back, to contact them again. 

"Why won't I be okay? This is a free country. His family is here. St. Andrew is Jaemin's school too. He had to come back at some point right?"

"But did he tell you he was back? Did he contact you already? Because it's radio silence with me and I had to find out from The Anonymous that my best friend is back," Donghyuck says.

"Maybe he doesn't think of you as his best friend anymore," Renjun says, with a shrug.

"Renjun!" Donghyuck reprimands. "You know that's not true. That blasted account is just starting a fight."

Jeno wonders if he still knows what is true and what is not. It's been a messy 11 months since Jaemin left.

He looks at his phone, which is still open on Jaemin's contact number.

He sends him a message, despite doubting if Jaemin will even reply.

_ "Heard you are back." _

To the rest of the world, even to their closest friends, Jaemin committed a grave sin for leaving abruptly, for leaving without saying goodbye. But Jeno knows better. To this day, he still blames himself why Jaemin left. It’s a secret he keeps, one he has no authority to share. 

**

**The Anonymous @anonymous_STAFF** **·** **27m**

**Spotted at the Juniors building, prince Jaemin in pristine blue uniform and wearing a blue necktie used by those in junior year.**

**Guess that's expected when you missed a whole school year.**

**The Anonymous have seen him and he looks good, as always. Have you seen him?**

  
  


Jeno didn’t see Jaemin the whole day. He heard from rumors that Jaemin is enrolled as a junior high student, which means he won't be sharing classes -- or even a building -- with Jeno. That means Jaemin won't be graduating this year with his friends.

Jaemin's reply to his message came six hours later.

_ "Yes. I have to graduate here. It’s one of the conditions they set." _

It was very short and impersonal. Jaemin didn't even ask about him. There was no attempt to reconnect. Jeno feels his heart break into pieces again. It's Jaemin's first reply to him in months. Their chat box is filled with one-sided conversations, a hundred of unanswered messages all from Jeno. 

He wants to ask Jaemin how he is. He wants to ask if they can meet and talk. Jeno knows he needs to do something. But Jeno is lost on what to do. Years and years of friendship and growing up together and yet Jeno feels like he doesn't know Jaemin anymore. Maybe he really didn’t know Jaemin at all.

_ "You still owe me a hot choco. I'm collecting it tonight. I'll meet you at 7." _

Jeno sends the message before closing his phone, not waiting for a reply anymore.

Jaemin will come anyway, Jeno hopes. If he was still the same Jaemin that Jeno knew all these years, he would come. Jeno isn't confident if Jaemin is still the same person he has loved for years but he has nothing to cling on anymore. And that breaks his heart even more.

  
  


**

It’s awkward. It’s very awkward.

He thought he’d still be angry when he faced Jaemin. But Jeno feels happiness seep through his soul as he finally lays his eyes on Jaemin. He forgets his pride, forgets that he was abandoned right after he confessed that he had been in love with Jaemin for years. He forgets that Jaemin rejected his feelings and had to go away. All Jeno feels now is gratefulness because Jaemin is back.

He tries not to stare too long. Jaemin is obviously avoiding his gaze. But Jeno wants to keep looking. Jaemin’s hair is back to his natural black color and it makes him look like his younger self. His skin looks healthier, mouth still plump and pretty. His eyes look calmer now, a kind of calm that makes Jeno feel satisfied.

Jaemin coughs lightly to disperse the awkwardness. “Sorry my payment of hot choco is late,” he says.

“Have you been well, Nana?” Jeno asks. He has so many questions he wants to ask but this is the first and most important, he thinks.

Jaemin looks at him, his eyes wide with surprise.

A tiny smile appears on Jaemin’s lips before he replies, “I’ve been well, Jen. I should’ve contacted you sooner, even before I came back, but I haven’t figured out many things about my life yet so I’m sorry for not calling you sooner.”

“It’s okay, I understand,” Jeno says. “I just really missed you too, that's why I approached you first.”

“Are Renjun and Donghyuck still angry with me?” 

Jeno sighs, but tries to smile. “You have to talk to them on your own. But only when you’re ready. They want you back in our lives.”

Jaemin nods. “I will,” he says. “How about you?”

“How about me what?” Jeno asks.

“Do you… Are you… Do you want me back too?”

Jeno boldly reaches out for Jaemin’s hand. “I always want you, Nana. I know many things have changed. I won’t dismiss that and I won’t rush you. But you have to tell me. We can do this together, if you want to.”

Jaemin nods, and squeezes Jeno’s hand. “I was afraid I wouldn't have anything to come back to, Jen. I saw all your messages the past months but I only got to hold my phone once a week and it always felt like it’s too late to reply so I didn’t try anymore. But your continuous messages made me brave. They made me want to come back.”

“But I am so scared,” Jaemin continues. “The past months, you have all lived your lives and moved forward, while my world stood still. I’m scared there won’t be room for me here, or anywhere, from my past life.”

“I was waiting for you, Jaemin-ah. I have nowhere to go if not with you. What I said before you left, that’s how I still feel now,” Jeno says, reassurringly.

“I know you got mad I didn’t call you first. Just give me a bit more time, Jen. I’ll talk to Renjun and Donghyuck. I’ll settle in my life now. Like what I said before, I want to be a better version of myself first.”

“Okay,” Jeno says. “I’m just really happy you are well. I’m always here for you, Nana.”

“I forgot that for a while but thank you for reminding me, best friend,” Jaemin says. And that’s enough for Jeno. It has always been enough.

**

**The Anonymous @anonymous_STAFF** **·** **16m**

**Spotted, the runaway prince and the golden boy**

**getting cozy while drinking their sweet drinks.**

**Nothing is more perfect, or cliché, than for the wayward bad boy and ultimate good boy to end up in each other’s arms right?**

**We hope Jaemin will stick to hot chocolate this time.**

“I met with Jaemin last night,” Jeno says as soon as he sees Donghyuck and Renjun.

“We know, we read it from The Anonymous,” Donghyuck says. 

“What?!” Jeno shouts, before fumbling for his phone to read the new gossip tweet. He slams his phone again and shuts his eyes to control his anger.

“I don’t mind that you and Jaemin met first before us, Jen,” Renjun says quietly. “He would talk to us too when he is ready. But I’m confused why the account labelled Jaemin as a wayward bad boy? Jaemin had never been rebellious. He got good grades and was a good athlete and never got into fights.”

Jeno sighs. The last line from the tweet is ringing in his mind and he is worried for Jaemin.

“He wants to talk to you both. It’s not really my secret to tell and he can explain it better,” he tells his two friends. “Please just give him a chance?” Jeno pleads.

Donghyuck nods fast and Renjun says, “Of course.”

Jeno nods before sending Jaemin a message.

_ “Are you okay?” _

The reply is fast this time.

_ “I’m surprised The Anonymous only found out now. Or chose to release it just now. But it’s okay, I’m not hiding anymore.” _

  
  


**

It took another four days before Jeno saw Jaemin again, this time with Renjun and Donghyuck. Jaemin invited them to his home, messaging them all separately. They arrived together, with Jeno picking them up from their houses. Just like the old times.

Jeno expected their reunion to also be awkward like what he experienced beforehand but he was surprised that it was more teary and dramatic with lots of hugs and kisses thrown towards Jaemin.

And the younger boy took it all wholeheartedly. He responds to Renjun’s questions if he is back for good, wipes Donghyuck’s tears before wiping his own, and envelopes his two friends in a big group hug. That’s when they remembered Jeno is just standing awkwardly at the side and pulls him to the hug.

Many minutes later, when they’ve finally settled down in Jaemin’s room, he begins to tell his best friends his story.

Jaemin starts about getting involved with a wrong crowd, a secret he kept from them all, and how it led to him getting into alcohol, cigarettes, and even drugs. It all happened so fast for him that his friends weren’t even able to catch it. Back when they all thought he was taking extra tutorial classes, he was getting wasted. Jaemin had no control of himself for months, but he maintained a straight face to his family, his friends and schoolmates -- stretching himself to balance his grades, his position in the soccer team, his vices.

“You got sick,” Donghyuck exclaims. “That’s why you suddenly got sick right before an away game and you couldn’t join us. But we weren’t able to visit you in the hospital because when we came back you were out already.”

“That’s when Jeno found out too,” Jaemin says. “I tried to stop when he found out but I was easily tempted and swayed. Not even Jeno’s disappointed face could change my mind.

“Why did you leave? Where did you go?”

“That is my fault,” Jeno says.

“No, Jen. You know that’s not true,” Jaemin insists. “You don’t have to blame yourself for any of this.”

“Why are you saying it’s your fault?” Donghyuck asks.

“I confessed to him the night before the big game. I said a lot of big words and promises. I told him I’ve loved him for years. He rejected me and said a lot of bullshit like how he doesn’t deserve me. I thought he just didn’t like me back. So we fought and suddenly he just left.”

“I told you I don’t deserve you that time, Jeno. You were too good, too patient with me and I was too broken that I can’t even go through a day not drinking alcohol. I had to leave to be better, a better version of myself, before I accept your feelings.”

“I understand that now, Jaemin. But I regret making you feel burdened by my feelings,” Jeno says.

“It wasn’t a burden… it was a challenge, finally something that could motivate me to take care of myself,” Jaemin says.

“Is that why you told me to not tell Jeno you were leaving? You promised you’d come back soon and talk to him. I remember that morning, Nana,” Renjun says.

“I’m really sorry for that, Renjun-ah. I didn’t expect to see anyone that morning anymore and my parents were rushing to leave.”

“It’s okay. I guess, I understand it now. Where did you go?”

“My parents placed me in a rehabilitation home in the countryside. They weren’t hiding me but I badly wanted to go somewhere with fewer people. The change of scenery helped,” Jaemin says.

A moment of silent dawns on them as all four of them absorb everything they talked about.

“But you’re back for good, right?” Jeno asks, hesitantly.

“Did I scare you too much, Jen?” Jaemin says, playfully. “I’m never leaving you again. If you still want me, I’m yours -- all broken pieces glued together.”

Renjun laughs and Donghyuck whistles.

“You know Jeno, loyalty and patience are his best traits. He liked you for years, he won’t stop anytime soon,” Renjun says.

“You knew?” Jaemin exclaims.

“Can we talk about this later, preferably when it’s just the two of us,” Jeno says. He can feel his cheeks heating up. It’s his lovelife they are talking about after all.

“We’ll let you lovebirds sort that out on your own,” Donghyuck says. “But what do you plan to do about The Anonymous?”

“Is this about them hinting about my addiction?” Jaemin asks. “I don’t really want to hide it. I just needed you all to hear it from me first. I tried to clean myself so hard so I can live better so I don’t want my past to paralyze me into hiding.” 

“What do you plan to do?”

“I should copy her style because it’s the best way to send a message,” Jaemin says with a shrug.

  
  


**

Two days later, Jaemin posts for the first time in his Instagram account after one year of inactivity.

_ “Hello! This is Jaemin! I’m back to using my social media account again. I’ve been gone for months because I was trying to heal and get better. It’s probably a known secret now to many but for those who didn’t know, I went through a phase in my life where I got addicted to alcohol and even committed drug abuse. It started off with curiosity, then it gave me false power, until it became a vice I couldn’t control anymore. I blamed everyone else but myself and hurt many people in the process. Leaving, in order to get better, was my personal choice. I got lucky because I had people who became my support system and trusted me while I worked hard to heal myself. I am always grateful for that. I am posting this to avoid any misunderstandings in the future. I can’t be scared of my past if I want to live freely in the future. I hope if you know someone who is struggling with the same things, you can extend help rather than judgment. If you feel you are going through it too, please don’t be afraid to seek help. Thank you! To my fellow Juniors, let’s make this a great school year for all of us.” _

**

**The Anonymous @anonymous_STAFF** **·** **1m**

**Spotted, Wolves captain Jeno Lee rushing to the stands after winning the championship title two years in a row to give a very PDA kiss to our favorite prince Jaemin Na.**

**Thanks for winning the game, captain! The Anonymous gives these lovers our salute and congratulations.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for this wonderful fest and the hardworking mods. I hope many will read our stories this round again :)


End file.
